Mystery Girl S2 E8
by Mystical5285
Summary: Blossom had a vision of a girl,but that person needed help. But what happens if that little girl is not what they have seen no more. What happened to her past.
1. The Vision

The gang was hanging out in the park.

"This is gonna be the best summer ever". The greens said. They started laughing...then Blossom stopped and her eyes glowed white.

 **Blossom Vision**

 **Blossom saw a girl with brown hair. She looked like she was 13 years old.**

 **"I wish I had friends". She said sadly.**

 **Back to reality**

"Blossom you black out again". Buttercup said.

"This vision was...sad". She said with a sad expression. They looked at her.

"What was it". Brick asked. Blossom didnt answer cause she was thinking.

 _That girl looked really familiar_

Blossom". She was interrupted by Boomer.

"Oh sorry,I had a vision of a girl,she had brown hair,but she looked sad. She said I wish I had friends". She said sadly. They frowned.

"Thats sad". Bubbles said.

"But she looked really familiar". She changed the subject.

"What did she look like". Buttercup asked.

"She had brown hair and she was our age,and I think her eyes were...Blue...alittle lighter than Boomer or Bubbles". She explained.

"Should we asked your parents". Brick asked. She was thinking.

"Maybe tomorrow". They nodded and continued their fun.

 _Time Skip(Bedtime)_

Everyone was asleep except fot Blossom.

She got up and went to the kitchen for some water.

Blossom went in the fridge until...

"Can't Sleep". Someone said. She turned around to see Brick. She shook her head.

"Why". He asked. They sat beside eachother on the table.

"I don't know,...ever since that vision came". Blossom exclaimed.

"...Was it about the vision...or the girl". He said. Blossom didnt respond.

"...You know pure". He asked. She nodded.

"Some people say you have the heart of pure...its not because of that vision,..its because of that person or thing in need. Dont put to much pressure on yourself". He said while putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Then how am I suppose to find that person,I never seen her before in Townsville". She said while her head in her arms.

"...Maybe she's in Azerath.. she's not in Townsville so maybe she's in Azerath". He suggested. She thought about.

"I guess we can check out Azerath". Blossom said alittle unsurely. Brick notice.

"..Everythings gonna be okay,alright". He said witha warm smile. She smiled back and hugged him.

"Thanks". She said and let go,giving him a kiss on the cheek. She went back into her room leaving a surprise Brick behind ...who blushed.

"I need to stop doing that". He said and wrnt back to bed.

 _Morning_

Blossom fluttered her eyes open. She got up and felt something warm on her arm. She looked down to see Sage holding her arm hostage. She giggled and slide her arm of his fluffy paws.

"Wakey Wakey Eggs and Bacy". She patted his head. He started to wake up.

"Meow". He started stretching his wings. He looked at Blossom with sleepy eyes.

"Come on, I know how you get when your sleepy in the morning". She picked him up while he laid his head on her chest.

She went in the kitchen and started cooking. She was the first one to wake up.

First she gave Sage his food and water.

"Morning Bloss". She turned around to see Husky,her alien friend.

"Morning Husky". She gave Husky his morning breakfast. Husky was getting use to han food,so he doesnt question them that much.

As time pass everyone was at the table. Buttercup and Bubbles came a few minutes ago.

"I have announcement". Blossom said which made everyone get their attention.

"We're going to Azerath". The greens started cheering.

"But we're on a mission". They stopped and grumbled sayingunder their breath.

"Why do we have a mission anyway". Husky asked.

"I have to find out about that vsion yesterday". Blossom exclaimed.

"Your still on that". Boomer said while yawning.

"Yep,and if someones in need,us superheroes help that thing or person". Blossom said confidently. Brick smiled at Blossom.

"Do we have to". The greens complain.

"Do you want to have a boring summer". Eyes widen.

"Lets do this". They yelled. Blossom smiled.

 _59 minutes later..._

Everyone was ready to go. Blossom concentrated and black energy surrounded her hands, then a portal opened.

"Lets go". They all jumped in telhe portal and disappeared.

 **Thats it for today. Who was that girl in Blossoms vision? Will they find her? Is she immortal or Ordinary? Some questions maybe answered on the next chspter bye**


	2. Where It All Begans

A portal opened up and the gang came out inside the castle.

"Ill imform my parents we're here". Then Blossom started dodging when a shrikine came in view.

"Nice one Blossom". They turned around to see Alazar and Him.

"Hey dad,we're just here in a mission". Blossom simply said.

"For what". Him asked.

"She had a vision that a certain somebody needed help". Brick said.

"...Just like your mothet,okay,you can spend the night here until your mission is complete okay". Blossom nodded and they all went to her room

 _Blossom_ _room_

Blossom was about to open the door until somebody open it front the inside. It revealed,Robin.

"Oh hey Princess I was just cleaning your room". She said while smiling.

"Thank y-". Blossim stopped when she noticed she has...blue eyes. Blossom didnt notice she was staring.

"Ummm are you okay". Blossom came back to reality.

"Oh yeah". Robin got out of the way while the gang went inside.

Robin left.

"Guys,Robin looked kinda like the girl from my vision". Blossom said.

"Blossom she's like 16 years old,you saw a 13 year old, there's a differents". Buttercup said with boredom.

"...Your right,we can ask people questions from the palace to the castle". Blossom said. They all nodded.

"But first,Green Team you take control of the village or palace they say,Blue team take some people in the castle,while us the red team search for clues,Husky your coming with us". Blossom ordered. Everyone nodded.

"Okay,lets move". We all spilt up.

"Meow". Blossom saw Sage on her foot. She picked him up.

"Okay you little fur ball you can come". He started jumping up and down.

Everyone started searching there own paths or ways.

 _Reds_

"My dad said some places in the cadtlw are cursed,so maybe if-". Blossom was cut off.

"We're are not going in no cursed places and thats final". Brick protest.

"Dont worry curses in this dimension are different,..they show the problem of why they are attacking or anything else they do". Blossom explained.

"So where do we go first". Husky asked.

"...The Secret Cellar". Blossom answered

"Whats so secret about the cellar". Husky asked.

"Some say the cellar posses the death bodies of the bad people. People say if you find the key to the chest in the cellar it will reveal the secrets from the past. But if you awaken the sprirts of those bodies...were dead meat...Well lets go". Blossom attitude change it a exciting one. Husky and Brick looked at echother before following Blossom.

They followed Blossom to the deepest hallway where a gateway door was there. They all push together and revealed a dark area,a really dark area.

"Light". Blossoms hand started to shine and there was a deep stair case all the way down to the end.

"Come on". They all followed Blossom. What evil lurks in this cellar?

 _Green_

The greens were at the palace asking people questions,but no luck.

"Excuse me,have you ever seen a girl with brown hair and blues eyes anywhere". Buttercup asked a 20 year old man.

"...Well I have but I forgot her name,she works in the King and Queens castle,thats all I know". He then left.

"Ah ha,one clue recovered,she works in the castle". Butch said. They were still looking for answers until they asked a 72 year old women.

"Excuse me have you see a girl with brown hair and blue eyes". Buttercup said tired.

"Oh,was she 13". They piped up.

"Yes she was have you seen her". Butch said desperately.

"I saw a brown headed girl go into that forest a long time ago,but she never came back". She said.

"Well she dead let's go". Butch said,Buttercup stopped him.

"Before we go,is there anything we should know about the forest". Buttercup asked.

"Well the forest is the forbidden forest,whoever steps through that forest is being warned,there are mysterious things in there,so be careful". She exclaimed.

"Thanks,come on Butch". Buttercup pulled Butches arm.

"Awww but I don't wanna go into the dark, mysterious,scary forest". He started whining. She rolled her eyes.

It was a few minutes before they have arrived in a dark area.

"Well...ladies first". Butch said as he stepped aside. Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Lets transform okay". They noth nodded.

"POWERED BUTTERCUP".

"STRONG BUTCH".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF BOY Z".

They both transformed.

They took a deep breath and went throgh the forest.

What things lurk in this dark area?

 _Blues_

Bubbles and Boomer were asking people around the castle.

"This is taking forever". Boomer said.

"The only answer they give us is I dont know". Bubbles said.

"...Hey maybe we should ask Robin". Boomrr said. They smiled at eachother. They both ran to find Robin.

 _20 minites later_

"Robin". Bubbles ran to Robin who was dusting the photos on the wall.

"Yes". She answered with a smile.

"Caj you ask us a few questions". Boomer asked. She nodded.

"Have you seen a girl one time that was 13 years old". Bubbles asked.

"What did she looked like". She asked.

"She lookes like...". Bubbles stopped and look at Robin."You actually". She finished. Robins eyes widen,she got up quickly.

"Im sorry but no more questions". She started walking away.

"Wait Robin". Robin started running away.

"...Well that was weird". Boomer said while scratching his head. They shrugged it off and started next to asked the royals of the family.

A few minutes later...

"Arella". The blues found Arella having tea in the castle gardens.

"Yes". She answered.

"Can you answer us some questions". Boomer asked.

"Is it about your mission,Alazar and Him told me already". She exclaimed.

"Well have you seen a girl with brown hair and blue eyes before". Bubbles asked.

"No sorry,the only girl I see with brown hair and blue eyes are one of my maids,Robin". She answered.

"We ask Robin already,but then she freaked out or something and ran off". Boomer said. She was thinking.

"Well there us one place,...our memory room". She said which made Bubbles and Boomer raise an eyebrow.

"Follow me". They followed her out of the gardrn and into a dark area away from the castle.

"This is where all memories are created". She said and open the door.

What mysterious things will reveal in this room?

Review if you enjoyed.


	3. The Secret Cellar

_The Reds_

They all slowly weny fown the dark stairs.

"Can we just transfotm if any danger is around". She nodded.

"DEMONIC BLOSSOM".

"HARD BRICK".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

They transformed.

"What about me". Husky asked.

"Hehe you'll be fine". Brick said sheepishly. When Husky wasnt looking Brick turned to Blossom nouthing 'Nooo'.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

They were coming down tue stairs until they have reached the end.

"Maybe there's a-". Blossom was cut off.

"Meow". Sage pointed to a switch.

"Good eye Sage". Blossom went over to the light and a hall full if lights went across a room revealing body tombs and one big one in the middle if the cellar in the spotlight and a river under that tomb

"This is a cellar". Brick asked. Blossom nodded.

"All we need to do is find the key to the chest". She said.

"What is exactly in that chest". Brick asked. She shrugged answering 'I dobt know'.

"So how do we find it". Husky ask.

"Oh yeah lets just not notice the big tomb in the middle of the cellar in the spotlight and just stand here like idiots". Brick said sarcastically.

"So your saying bigger is better". Blossom said raising an eyebrow.

"...Lets just look in the tomb". They all went to the big tomb.

"On 3...1". Blossom counted.

"2". Brick counted.

"3". They lifted up the top of the tomb ajd revealed a skeleton with spider webs all over it hold a key to its chest. Eyes widen.

"Gross". Brick said with a disgust face.

"Okay... who's getting the key". Blossom asked. They looked at her eyes widen.

"Uh Uh". They said dramatically. She sighed. She hesitated by grabbing the key,she looked away sticking out her tongue. She got the key and took off all the spider webs.

They turned around and started walking.

"Well that was easy". But they didnt botice the body rising up from its tomb like a vampire does,it turned is head to them.

"Do you hear that". Husky said. They stopped when they realized it. They turned slowly seeing the body.

"YOU". It pointed to them. Husky and Brick looked Blossom,then the key.

"Ooooo Blossom your in troublllllle". They said. Blossom fotmed an O with her mouth.

"Why you little-". Blossom stopped when they heard the other tombs shaking making the tops fall off.

Blossom squeeze Sage tighter.

"I told you this was a bad idea". Husky and Brick said.

"Do you want to find out the past secrets of that girl, _OR_ do you want to get killed by skeletons and live here for eternity". Blossom yelled. They looked at eachother."We're good". "Thought so". She said they started to run but skeletons were behind them.

"No what". Brick asked.

"Well...at least we have the key". Blossom said,then a skeleton knocked it out of her hand and into the river.

"DAMN IT". She yelled.

"Disc Thrower". Brick yelled throwing out his disc at some skeletons.

"Ill go find the key". Blossom put Sage doen and jumped into the river.

"Disc Flame". Brick yelled.

Blossom was swimming into,then she spotted something.

"THE KEY...wait I can breathe". She shrugged it off. She got the key but a skeleton head popped up out of nowhere.

"AHHHHH". Blossom swim ti the surface and saw skeletons in the water walking to her.

"AHHHHH". Then something grabbed her shoulder.

"AHHHHH". She looked up to see Husky. She grabbed his hand and he pulled her out.

"Guys I fot the key". She saw Sage hissing at thw skeletons. She went and grabbed. They started running to the stairs. They reached to the door,...but it wouldn't budge.

"Why wont it budge". They heard the skeletons coming close. It still woupdnt budge. They started hitting it with their shoulders until it budhed alittle.

They were getting closer.

"Puuuush". They door budged and let them out. They closed the door quickly aand her the skeletons screeching.

"That...was...close". Husky said. Brick fwlt somethings in his shirt.

"Somethings in my shirt". Brick grabbed the thing revealing onw of the skeletons hand.

"Ew". He throwed it.

"Okay we got the key,now we need to find the chest". Brick said.

"Where is it". Husky asked.

"In the basement". Blossoms answered. Eyes widen.

"Dont tell us its curse to". They said.

She giggled.

"No". They sighed in relief. They started walking to the basement.

Oh dont worry...that was just the beginning.


	4. The Forbidden Forest

The greens were walking through the forest.

"What are we looking for again".

"...I have no idea". They both groaned in frustration.

Then Butch saw something.

"Hey look". He pointed to a tree. Buttercup followed his finger. They both walked to the tree and saw something was carved in it saying...

"R.S.". Buttercup said with confusion.

"So we have 2 clues...she works in the castle and her her firat name starts with an R and her last name with a S". Butch said explaining the details.

"Thats the smartest thing you daid all day". Buttercup said with a smirk,but continued.

"How are we gonna find her in the castle, there's alot of girls in there with brown hair and blue eyes". Buttercup said while sighing. Then a twig snapped which made them jump.

"What was that". Butch said quickly. Then out of no where a tiger came out,but it was...mutated?

The tiger had wings and was showing its teeth.

"Is that even a tiger". Butch said with scratching his head.

The Buttercup saw a sign.

'Warning:Mutated animals

Listed: , , , ,

"How could we not see that". Buttercup yelled.

"This Forest is not playing fair". Butch said. He took out his sword.

"Slice Beam". Green light came from sword and attack the tiger that ran off.

"Scaredy cat". He said, then he saw Buttercup went pale. He raise an eyebrow.

"Whats wrong Butters". He asked.

"S..s..s..s". She said.

"S..s..scared". He mocked.

She gulped.

"SNAAAAKE". She yelled. He turned around to see a sniper.

"OH SHIT". He yelled. Buttercup recovrred and pulled out her hammer. The snake fot Butch and started crushing him

"B-buttercup". He was loosing out of breath. The snake opened its smouth until...

"MEGATON DUNK". She yelled while pounding the snake on its head.

The snake ket go of Butch,then Butcj started coughing trying to breathe. He recovered with his sword out.

"LASER BEAM". Butch yelled,but got knocked out by the snakes tail,then Buttercup.

"LASER-".

"SONI-".

They got cut off cause they were knocked off again by the snake. Then they snapped.

"THATS IT". They said. They flew in the air.

"ULTRA..SONIC..MEGATON..BEAM". They yelled together while attacking the snake with a power blow.

They saw ash on the ground which means the snake was destroyed.

"That..was.. intense". Buttercup started panting.

Then Butch saw something shimmer from the ashes on the ground.

"Whats that". He asked which mafe Buttercup get his attention. He got closer to it and picked it up to see it was a locket.

"A necklace". He said with confusion. He opened it and saw it was a picture a girl with brown hair and blue eyes?

"Its her". Buttercup said.

"You dont think she got". Butch stopped his self.

"...No...We would have seen bones in that snake". Buttercup said with a reason.

"So she's alive". Butch said with a little hope. She nodded. He smiled a small smile.

"Lets get out of here". They both ran out if the forest.

Oh this isn't over...


	5. The Memory Room

Bubbles and Boomer followed Arella until they stopped in front of a big door.

"This is a memory room". She said and left.

"...Ready". Boomer said. Bubbles nodded. They push the doors opened to see colorful lights shimmering.

"What are these things". Boomer picked up a type of orb that was orange/yellow. Then he saw something inside of it.

"Bubbles look". Bubbles went towards him and also something in it.

"Wait its... _Me"._ Bubbles said the last part with joy. Boomer looked closer and saw Bubbles when she was alittle girl.

" _Memory_ room". He said with. They looked around until something caught their eye. They saw an orb that was blue.

"This one is...blue as in...sad". Bubbles said with a sad expression. Then they saw something they regret seeing.

They saw a girl with brown hair and blue eyes watching in horror of her parents being killed by black particles. It wqs coming for her when it vanished in thin air.

It started ovet and over again.

"Thats her". Bubbles said. Boomer started looking around.

"There's no more of her". Boomer said.

"Lets just take this one as a clue". Bubbles said while smiling. They were about to leave when they couldnt find the door

"The door was right here". Boomer said. Then Bubbles felt something up her spine,she jumped and holded Boomers arm.

"Somethings near". She whispered. Then something appeared. It was...

"GHOST". They yelled. The ghost screeched and flew towards them screeching.

"ROLLING BUBBLES".

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

"ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z".

"EXPLOSIVE BOMB". A blue bomb appeared in front of Boomer and he hit it with his bat. It went straight to the ghost but ot went through.

"...Oops,I forgot anything can through ghost..my bad". He said the last part sheepishly.

"BUBBLE TROUBLE". Bit that didnt work either.

"DARN IT". She yelled. Then another ghost. They were chasing them.

"Okay what are ghosts weakness". Boomer said while being chased by a ghost

Then Bubbles had an idea.

"Boomer remember when we watched that ghost movie". She reminreminded while being chase by a ghost.

"Yeah". He respond.

"Remember how those teenagers use the light from the light house to get rid of the ghost". She said.

"So your saying ghost are afraid of light". He replied. She nodded

"Where are we gonna get light". He asked.

"Use your bombs". He nodded and a bomb appeared. He stopped and put the bomb in front of the ghost.(Boomers bbs glow fun fact).

"AHHHHH". Its screeched and vanished by the light.

Then the other ghost chased after him,but vanished when it reached the light.

"AHHHHH".

"...Why arw there ghost". He asked.

"Maybe its forbidden to take something from the memory room". Bubbles said with a reason. Then they both saw the door that leads them to the exit.

"Finally". Boomer said and they raced out of the room with the memory orb.

Actually Boomer...that was the beginning.


	6. Mystery Girl Revealed

The gang met up with eachother.

"Guys we found a clue". They all said.

"What". They said.

"Okay first,we found a key taht opens to a chest in the basement,which was nowhere to be found". Blossom said holding up the key.

"Well we found a locket that we found while we were destroying a giant sniper". Buttercup said while holding up the locket.

"Well we found a memory of that girl...but her parents were...killed in front of her". Bubbles said.

"Okay lets put this together in my room". They nodded.

 _Blossoms Room_

"Okay so we have a locket,key,and memeory orb". Blossom said while organizing the objects.

"We also saw a tree in the forest have been carved saying R.S.". Butch said.

"Okay thanks,...but we are off track here". Blossom said while sighing. There was silence. Then Blossom saw the pictures of the locket opened. She took it and closley looked at it. Then she saw the girl was wearing another type of necklace on her neck that said...

"Robin". Blossom whispered. Everyone looked at her.

"What". They said.

"Robin,thats what it said on this girls necklace,...R.S. was a signature of a name.. Robin S". Blossom said.

"The only girl who has that name". Then they realized,all this time it was right under their noses.

"ROBIN". They all ran out to find Robin.

A few minites later they found Robin working

"Robin". Blossom yelled. She turned around.

"Yes". She answered.

"Is this yours". Butch hold up the locket. She gasped.

"M..my locket". She said while grabbing the locket.

"So it is yours". Buttercup said.

"Does your last name start with an S". She nodded.

"We've solve the mystery". The greens yelled.

"Not exactly...I just wonder why I had a vision from the past instead in the future,Im Psychic". Blossom said with confusion.

"Maybe your not a Psychic". Bubbles said.

"Well whatever I am,it really helped". She heard sniffing,she turned to Robin who was crying.

"Robin". Blossom floated up to Robins height and hugged her,so did the others.

"...Ill tell you everything". She said.

 _Blossom's Room_

"So,how did you end up on Azerath,your a mortal". Blossom asked.

"...I was in the Edo Dimension". Eyes widen.

"The Edo Dimension". They said in shock.

"When your Uncle,Him destroyed the village,his particles...killed my parents". Eyes widen like plates.

"When some stuff need to be recovered your father found me,he was on the search for Him until he saw me and took me in...he treats me like his daughter he said...he told me the story of the Princess,until this day the Princess and Queen returned". Her sad ezpression turned into a happy one. She continued.

"I wasn't like this though,...some if the particles had the effect to turn me into a teen, I was 13 years old then". When she explained everything shr saw yhe gang exvpet for Blossom crying.

"Why does stores have tradegys in them". Buttercup blowed her nose.

"So you were raised by my dad". Bkossom asked. She nodded.

"Your lucky...I wasted 8 years of spending time with my adopted family, then Me and my friends traveled just to find my birth family...but my adopted family made me feel loved...at mu old home people always pick on me". Blossom was sorry for Robin

"But one question...do you have any clue where a chest to this key is". Blossom hold up a key.

"Thats the key to my jewelry box,I told Alazar to stored it away for me". She answered.

"Well that explains the skeletons". Brick and Husky said.

"And how said your necklace end up in that snakes stomach". The greens said

"What snake". They all said.

"Well...I lost it in the forest, I was playing until Alazar caught me and send me back at the castle". She exclaimed.

"Well Robin you shouldn't think of what people think of you,you kniw why they pick on you,...its because your better than them and that's that". Robin smiled.

"What know". The greens said.

"Well I guess...we can help with Robin's growth spurt". Blossom said.

"I think I can whip up a spell". Blossoms book appeared.

"uno-manka-ulya-upana". Black magic surrounded Robin. Everything in the room was black. Then there was silence, everyone looked at where Robin was but saw a big pile of cloths.

"Where's Robin". Bubbles said.

"Right here". Everyone saw a girl with blue eyes,brown hair to her waist, wearing a white shirt that had a green apple on it and red baggy pants with white Nike's on.

"ROBIN". Everyone hugged her.

"You like us,your 13 again". Blossom said.

"Thank you Blossom". She said giving Blossom a hug.

"This cause fot a celebration". Buttercup said turning on the music.

 **Rihanna**

 **Don't Stop The Music**

 **Robin:This little girl didnt care what anybody said**

 **She got the whole world dancing to the music in hear head**

 **They loved to trash her bad, laugh at her and call her names**

 **And now they all try to copy her, isnt that a shame**

 **It only made her stronger**

 **All:Dont stop the music**

 **The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and**

 **Dont stop the music**

 **People keep on dancing**

 **You can do it**

 **Baby come on**

 **Baby come on**

 **Blossom:He knew that he was different**

 **This sucker couldnt win**

 **They didnt dig his vision**

 **They tried to fit him in**

 **But theres no room for loosers**

 **Until they make you change**

 **And then you love them**

 **Tell me how much longer**

 **All:Dont stop the music**

 **The world will keep turning if you use it, get out there and**

 **Dont stop the music**

 **People keep on dancing**

 **You can do it**

 **Baby come on**

 **Baby come on**

 **Boy's:Youve got the perfect body, youve got the perfect smile**

 **Youre unlike anybody, got your own shine**

 **If you just keep on dancing, then you wont feel no pain**

 **Baby its your decision, only you can break**

 **So all you gotta do is dance, come on**

 **All:Music like love floating in the air**

 **You can reach out grab it everywhere**

 **Show you youre special loved**

 **You were put here on earth to make goodness for people**

 **Better make it worth living while the world still spinning, come on!**

Everyone started laughing.

"Blossom have you seen". Arella came in her room to see Robin a 13 year old.

"Ummm please dont tell me thats-". She was cut off.

"Robin, I know". They explained everything to her.(i did that cause i didnt feel right writing the whole thing)

"Well Robin I hope your life as a 13 year old is great". Blossoms mother said with a smile.

"Thanks Arella". She smiled then left.

"Well mission complete". Blossom said which made everyone cheer.

"Thank you for helping me". Robin then turned her face into a sad face.

" _I wish I had friends_ ". She said. Blossom gasped.

"...But you do have friends..us". She turned to them and hugged them tight.

"And also,I heard my dad been having trouble with the crime rates in the palace,so...". Blossoms hand was turning white and view a white watch with a purple compact on it,it also had a P on it.

"Blossom dont tell us she a-". Brick was cut off.

"Powerpuff Girl,yes, her hardworking and speed of going all around the place, I think she can help our kingdom". Blossom looked at Robin.

"Just press the button in the middle". She preased it and what happened.

"FROLICKING BUNNY".

"POWERPUFF GIRLS Z".

Everything was the same except her eyes were purple,and her hair in a ponytail. She was wearing the same cloths of the Powerpuff Girls.

"OH MY-". Boomer could never finished his sentence when white boxing gloves with one star on each of them appeared

"Butch,care to demonstrate". He had an evil smirk.

"This is gonna be fuuu-Ahhhhh". Butch was spinning round and round cause of Bunny speed of bouncing...like a bunny.

"UPPERCUT". She uppercut Butch and he was slammed into the ground.

"Nice one Bunny". Brick said.

"Thanks". She said smiling.

"Okay that hurt". Butch said while getting up.

"Sorry". She apologized. Everyone started talking.

"Well I guess we have to go home". Everyone looked at Blossom.

"Go home". They said. She nodded.

"Well...I guess we have to". Bubbles said

"...You guys have been the greatest". Bunny said. Then Bunny's compact started beeping.

"The palace is in trouble,...go get em Bunny". Blossom said,Bunny smiled and hugged the gang. She flew out if Blossoms window.

"Ready". Blossom said. They nodded,the Blossom summoned a white portal.

"Lets go". They all jumped in the portal an disappeared.

Well i guess we have a new powerpuff.. Meet .


	7. Happy EndingOr Is It

A portal opened and out came the gang.

"Man that was are really fun adventure". Butch said.

"Hey guys". The Professor,Ken, and Poochi came in.

"How was your day". The professor asked. The gang tolf them everything.

"Ghost, Skeletons,Giant Snake". Ken said disbelief.

"And also there's a new Powerpuff Girl". Eyes widen.

"WHAAAAAAT". They yelled.

"Blossom summoned a watch kinda compared to our belts". Bubbles said. They looked at eachother and grabbed Blossoms hand.

"Where are you taking me". She asked being dragged by them.

"Researching". She sighed until she heard a chainsaw running.

"IS THAT A-AHHHHHHHH". She started screaming.

Well this is a new start for Robin and a new friend to.


End file.
